You Belong With Me
by CierraTheAlaskanDragonSlayer
Summary: She pulled out a piece of paper, she unfolded it and showed it to him. It was the piece of paper that read, "I love you." He smirked at her and pulled out a paper that read, "I love you too." "Too? What do you mean you love me too?" "Well, I already knew you were madly in love with me, so I wrote 'too'." ContestShipping song-fic based on Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me.


_Okay so I thought of another one-shot! And, yes, it's another ContestShipping one. :) And this will also be my first song-fic as well. So let's get this thing started baby! Hope you like it! Oh and I completely apologies for spelling, and grammar mistakes. And, WHO CARES IF DREW ACTS A LITTLE OOC?! WHEN PEOPLE ARE IN LOVE THEY TEND TO OPEN UP!_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the song You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift, the music video for it, or Pokémon._

May sat in her room on her bed deep in thought. She was wearing a red T-shirt that had splotches of paint all over it, on her legs were some dark wash short shorts. She had on big square framed glasses on her eyes; do to her poor eye sight. Let's just get to the point: she was the school nerd. She was the smartest person out of the small group of best friends. They would only hang out with her outside of school, she thought that they were just too embarrassed to be seen with her in public.

That really hurt her on the inside, but she always got over it. You know why? Because when she would hang out with _him, _him being one of her best friends, all of that went away. She looked out her bedroom window only to see _him _pacing back and forth in his room on the phone. Yes, they were neighbors. She already knew who he was talking to. She just had this... feeling. After a few moments he hung up and she could see him sigh.

She watched him throw his phone on his bed, then look out the window and notice her staring at him. She blushed when he smirked at her. But, she could tell, it was a slightly... sad smirk I guess you could say? She grabbed her notebook and a sharpie, she wrote down a message on the paper and held it up to the window. _Hi Drew. You okay? _it read.

He smiled at her, then went to his desk and wrote a note himself also holding it up. _Tired of drama._

She gave him a sad smile and wrote, _Sorry :(._ He shrugged. She was starting to write another note but when she looked back to show it to him, her face fell. He had closed his curtains and the lights were out. She still held up the note anyway, _I love you._ It read. She went over to her iPod and blasted Misery Business by Paramore. It was definitely one of her favorite songs. She ended up rocking out all around the room, she even had a hairbrush in her hand pretending it was a microphone. Little did she know that that a pair of emerald eyes watching her in amusement.

The next morning May was sitting at the bus stop waiting for the bus to pick her up. Her outfit looked the same as yesterday only her T-shirt didn't have paint splotches all over it, it had roses, and she was wearing red sneakers. She pushed up her squared glasses and focused on what she was doing. She was writing something in a... song journal? She was writing contently until she noticed someone sit next to her. She jumped a little and shut her journal quickly before whoever sat next to her could see. She turned to see _him._

"Drew," she said in a whiny tone. "Don't scare me like that."

He smirked at her before kissing her lightly on the forehead, making her blush deeply, which is what he wanted. "Sorry. It's just really fun."

"Jerk." she muttered under her breath, but he caught it.

Before he could retort a red corvette pulled up in front of him. A girl with shoulder length red hair, and wearing designer clothes smiled at Drew. Her name was Brianna, a stuck up, spoiled brat. While Drew wasn't looking, Brianna glared at May. He waved goodbye to May and got into her car. He leaned into kiss her and when he closed his eyes she smirked at May, and kissed him passionately purposely in front of her.

May sighed and looked down starting to write in her journal once again. She smirked at her again when she saw May shed one little and it tear roll down her cheek. He buckled up and she drove off and disappeared around the corner.

May had just got out of eighth period, and now she was walking over to a cork board with sign-up sheets pinned into them. When no one was looking, she scribbled her name down on a... singing competition sheet? Apparently whoever won got a free recording contract and a chance at fame. This, however, was not why May was signing up. She wanted to sing a song to a very special person to her, even if he had no idea that it was him, she was singing to.

The competition is in tomorrow night so she needs to start preparing.

But first, she had a football game to attend to...

**The Football Game…**

May was dancing around and playing a clarinet in the bleachers. She was actually playing the tune to, well, the song she was going to sing at the competition. She wasn't supposed to be, but since there were so many other members playing instruments, you couldn't even hear it. She watched as Brianna, shake her gross little butt in her cheerleading outfit cheering for their team. When one of the team mates got pulled out to rest, she saw Brianna _flirt _with him. The nerve of that girl. She had the best boyfriend anyone could think of and she was _flirting _with other boys? May would _never _do that. Ever.

She felt really bad for her beloved when he caught her flirting with someone else. Though Drew played cool all the time, May could see right through that disguise. She knew it was all an act. She could tell he was hurting on the inside. And that only made her hurt. She wanted him to be happy. And you know what she thought? Well, you'll see...

**Competition Time…**

May was more nervous than she thought she'd be. She was sitting in a chair backstage waiting for her turn. Her foot that had her signature red sneakers was tapping anxiously on the ground and the palms of her hands were sweating. She just hoped that Drew was there to listen to her sing. She never told anyone she was going to do this... After about ten minutes a staff came up to her and told her she was up next. She waited by the entry to the stage and waited for her turn. She noticed that Brianna was up there singing. She had a rather good voice. After her song ended the crowd cheered incredibly loud for her. Probably because she was the Queen Vespiquen in this school.

Brianna walked off stage and stood near Drew and held hands with him. May took a deep breath before walking out onto the stage. Everybody gasped as they saw her, including Drew and Brianna. Drew gave May an encouraging smile, to which, May blushed at of course. May could hear people all over the auditorium making comments about her. Rather rude ones too. Saying stuff about how she probably can't even sing. I mean, the school nerd is never good at anything, except, well, school.

She brushed off the rude comments and brought the microphone to her lips. "Hello everybody. My name is May Maple, or as most of you know me as, the school nerd." She paused for a moment and took a deep breath and talked again. "I will be singing a song that, I, wrote myself just last night. I hope ya'll like it." The music started to play and she took another deep breath, shutting her eyes tight, before singing.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend,_

_She's upset._

_She's going off about something that you said._

_But she doesn't get your humor__,_

_like I do._

She had a _beautiful _voice. It had a country twang to it. Everybody gasped at how well she could sing. While Drew, well Drew just stared at her in shock. He never knew she had such a voice. He also had his suspicions on who this song was about.

_I'm in the room,_

_It's a typical Tuesday night._

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like._

_And she'll never,_

_Know your story like I do._

May finally started loosening up. She finally opened her eyes and saw everybody gawking at her in surprise. She flushed red but then started to walk around stage a little bit. Finally getting into the music.

_But she wears short skirts,_

_I wear T-shirts._

May sang pointing to her red T-shirt.

_She's cheer captain,_

_And I'm on the bleachers._

_Dreaming 'bout the day,_

_When you wake up and find,_

_That what you're,_

_Looking for has been here the whole time._

May started to sing faster and faster until she got to the course.

_If you could see that I'm the one,_

_Who understands you._

_Been here all along,_

_So why can't you see?_

_You belong with me,_

_You belong with me._

May slowed her singing down a bit, but it was still at a fast pace. She smiled brightly as she saw everyone in the crowd-excluding Brianna who was scowling-are dancing to the song. She started to walk around the stake more, every bit of nervousness drifted away. Now she was staring at Drew while singing this next verse. Trying to show him that this song was made for him. But, to her dismay, he wasn't looking.

_Walk in the streets with you,_

_And your warn out jeans._

_I can't help thinking,_

_"This is how it 'ought to be."_

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,_

_"Hey isn't this easy?"_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town._

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down._

_You say you're fine._

_I know you better than that._

_Hey what you doing with a girl like that?_

Now, she was actually dancing herself. Strutting across the stage. She looked marvelous for a nerd. Especially one who was wearing a T-shirt, shorts, and Sneakers.

_She wears high heels._

_I wear sneakers._

She sang pointing to her red sneakers.

_She's cheer captain,_

_And I'm on the bleachers._

_Dreaming 'bout the day,_

_When you wake up and find,_

_That what you're,_

_Looking for has been here the whole time._

Now that she was about to enter the course again, she started jumping up and down. Most of the crowd copied her actions. Brianna had stomped out of the room while May was singing the second verse. She tried to get Drew to come with, but he refused.

_If you could see that I'm the one,_

_Who understands you._

_Been here all along,_

_So why can't you see?_

_You belong with me._

_Standing by,_

_And waiting at your back door._

_All this time how could you not know?_

_Baby,_

_You belong with me._

_You belong with me._

The song went into a guitar solo. May had completely forgot that she was on stage during the guitar solo. She started playing air guitar and dancing around like crazy like she had in her room a few nights ago. She snapped back to reality when she remembered she had to sing again. A blush of embarrassment was across her face. But everyone was dancing around and seeming like they didn't care. Drew had a wide smirk on his face when he saw her dancing around again. He thought it was cute.

_Oooh,_

_I remember you driving to my house,_

_In the middle of the night._

_I know what makes you laugh,_

_When you know you're 'bout to cry._

_And I know your favorite songs._

_And you tell me 'bout your dreams._

_Think I know where you belong._

_Think I know it's with me._

May was staring at Drew that whole verse while she was dancing and singing. She slowed down and was now just standing in the middle of the stage, her eyes locked with Drew's.

_Can't you see that I'm the one,_

_Who understands you?_

_Been here all along,_

_So why can't you see?_

_You belong with me._

Her voice was filled with sadness on that verse. She thinks Drew was finally catching on that she wrote the song for him. Then May, and the music, sped up again. She started jumping up and down waving her free arm around in the air.

_Standing by,_

_And waiting at your back door._

_All this time how could you not know?_

_Baby,_

_You belong with me._

_You belong with me._

_Have you ever thought just maybe?_

_You belong with me._

_You belong with me._

The song slowly stopped. May had sang with so much soul from the last verse, to the end. The crowd roared with applause. Everyone was screaming, "Maple. Maple. Maple. Maple.". She was so shocked that this many people liked it.

"Thank you!" May bowed her head before walking off the stage. She didn't care who would win, so she started heading for the door. That was until a hand grabbed her wrist. She spun around to be met with Drew smirking at her.

"Let me go!" May shouted and tried to squirm out of his touch. Even if she was enjoying it.

Drew shook his head, "Nope. Not until you tell me who that song was for." he smirked when her face flushed a rose red.

"N-no one," she stuttered.

"Really?" he said in a sarcastic tone and rolled his eyes.

"Y-yes," she stammered, again. She was going to speak more, but, apparently someone was kissing her right now. Her eyes widened in shock. Drew was kissing _her_. The school nerd was kissing the most popular guy, and her best friend. Her eyes fluttered shut and she started to kiss back. Drew let go of her wrist and snaked his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Drew pulled away smirking. "Ha. I knew that song was about me. So, you think I belong with you Maple?"

Her face turned even redder if that was possible. "O-okay. You got me. Yes, that song is about you. And I, I th-think you do belong with me."

"I think so too June." before she could slap him for calling her June, he kissed her again. She melted into the kiss. May pulled away and stuffed her hand into her pocket. She pulled out a piece of paper, she unfolded it and showed it to him. It was the piece of paper that read, _I love you._ He smirked at her and pulled out a paper that read, _I love you too. _

"Too? What do you mean you love me _too?" _

"Well, I already knew you were madly in love with me, so I wrote "too"."

"_Drew,_" she whined.

"Shut up and just enjoy kissing your new lover." He smirked at her questioning face before pushing his lips to hers again.

"And the winner is... May Maple!" the announcer shouted.

May pulled away in shock. "WHAT?!" she screamed.

_Yay! So what did you guys think?! Yeah, I know, it was a little cheesy, and both of them were a little OOC. BUT WHO CARES?! Thank you soooooo much for reading and I would really appreciate it if you gave that little review but down there a click. :) Thank you again! :D_

_~CeeCee~_


End file.
